Ο Μπομπ Σφουγγαράκης και η Ατλαντίδα (βιντεοπαιχνίδι)
(NDS/GBA) (Wii/PS2) |Πλατφόρμες=Wii (Συμβατό με Wii U) PlayStation 2 (Συμβατό με παλιό PlayStation 3) Nintendo DS (Συμβατό με Nintendo 3DS) Game Boy Advance (Συμβατό με Nintendo DS) |}}Ο Μπομπ Σφουγγαράκης και η Ατλαντίδα είναι ένα βίντεοπαιχνίδι , βασισμένη στην τηλεταινία με το ίδιο όνομα. Επρόκειτο για το πρώτο βιντεοπαιχνίδι, το οποίο είναι βασισμένο σε επεισόδιο της σειράς, αλλά και για το πρώτο βιντεοπαιχνίδι της σειράς για οικιακές κονσόλες, το οποίο δεν είναι για το GameCube. Είναι η δεύτερη φορά που ένας παίχτης μπορεί να παίξει στον ρόλο του Κυρίου Καβούρη. Αυτό είναι το τελευταίο παιχνίδι της σειράς που κυκλοφόρησε για το Game Boy Advance και το PlayStation 2. Πλοκή Στην αρχή του παιχνιδιού, ο Μπομπ και ο Πάτρικ κάνουν φούσκες. Κάνουν μια, η οποία είναι τεράστια, και παγιδεύονται μέσα σε αυτήν, που τους οδηγεί σε μια σπηλιά. Στην σπηλιά, ανακαλύπτουν μέρη του Φυλαχτού της Ατλαντίδας. Βρίσκουν και τα 10 κομμάτια, και φεύγουν από τη σπηλιά, η οποία αρχίζει να καταρρέει. Μετά πηγαίνουν στον Βυθό του Μπικίνι και δείχνουν το φυλαχτό στον Καλαμάρη, στο μουσείο. Συνειδητοποιεί ότι με την εύρεση του Φυλαχτού, μπορούν να ταξιδέψουν στην Ατλαντίδα. Θέλουν να έρθει κι ο Κύριος Καβούρης, ο οποίος δέχεται, αφού κάνει τον Μπομπ και τον Πάτρικ να βρούνε την χρυσή σπάτουλα του, πρώτα. Αφού την βρίσκουν, προσπαθούν να πείσουν την Σάντυ να έρθει μαζί τους, και δέχεται, υπό την προϋπόθεση ότι οι δυο τους θα την νικήσουν σε έναν αγώνα καράτε. Αφού την νικούν, μπαίνουν στο λεωφορείο και πετάνε προς την Ατλαντίδα, αλλά ξεμένουν από τραγουδοκαύσιμα. Το λεωφορείο τότε σπάει. Ανακαλύπτουν ότι βρίσκονται στη χαμένη ήπειρο των Μου. Ο ηγέτης των Μου τους λέει ότι μπορούν να βρουν παρτιτούρες για τον Καλαμάρη να παίξει μουσική εκεί, αλλά πρέπει πρώτα να βρουν τα κόκκινα και μπλε κοσμήματα για να έχουν πρόσβαση στα ερείπια των Μου. Βρίσκουν τα κοσμήματα και παλεύουν έναν αντίπαλο για τις παρτιτούρες, αλλά ανακαλύπτουν ότι είναι πολύ βρώμικο. Έτσι κατευθύνονται στο ηφαίστειο για να βρουν ένα ιερό λουλούδι φωτιάς που μπορεί να κάνει τη μουσική αναγνώσιμη. Μετά την εύρεση του, το κλαρίνο του Καλαμάρη παίρνει μια γιγάντια τσούχτρα, αλλά καταφέρνουν να το ανακτήσουν. Ο Καλαμάρης παίζει τη μουσική από τις παρτιτούρες, παρέχοντας το τραγούδι που χρειάζεται για να φτάσει στην Ατλαντίδα. Αφού φτάσουν στην Ατλαντίδα, ο Lord Royal Highness τους αφήνει να την εξερευνήσουν. Ταξιδεύουν μέσα από την αίθουσα θησαυρού, το εργαστήριο επιστήμης, την αίθουσα μουσικής και το βιομηχανικό εργοστάσιο πριν φτάσουν τελικά στην γηραιότερη φούσκα. Δυστυχώς, ο Μπομπ και ο Πάτρικ την σπάνε και οι Άτλαντες τους κυνηγάνε, αναγκάζοντας τους δύο να πρέπει να ξεφύγουν γρήγορα. Αφού μάχονται μέσω των Ατλάντων φρουρών, φτάνουν στην αυλή της Ατλαντίδας, όπου εμφανίζεται ο Πλανγκτόν. Καταστρέφουν το τανκ του και επιστρέφουν στον Βυθό του Μπικίνι. Animation αδράνειας στο DS *Μπομπ Σφουγγαράκης - Κάθεται στο πάτωμα και παίζει την μύτη του σαν μια φλογέρα. (Το ίδιο στο GBA) *Πάτρικ - Κάθεται γύρω, κοιτάει αριστερά και δεξιά, και μασάει το χέρι του. Σημειώσεις *Υπάρχουν μόνο δύο επίπεδα πλατφόρμας στο παιχνίδι. Το παιχνίδι έχει ως επί το πλείστον, στάδια "στόχευσε και ρίξε" και συνδυασμού κουμπιών. *Αυτό είναι το πρώτο βιντεοπαιχνίδι που βασίζεται ειδικά σε ένα τηλεοπτικό επεισόδιο της σειράς. *Αυτό ήταν το τελευταίο παιχνίδι της σειράς που κυκλοφόρησε για το Game Boy Advance και το PlayStation 2. *Κάθε στάδιο έχει τρεις πράξεις. Οι άλλες δύο πράξεις πρέπει να αγοραστούν στο κατάστημα. *Η έκδοση του παιχνιδιού από την Blitz Games, ξεκινάει με τον Πλανγκτόν στο τανκ του, καταστρέφοντας την Ατλαντίδα, σε αντίθεση με το επεισόδιο, το οποίο ξεκινά με τον Μπομπ και τον Πάτρικ να σκάνε φούσκες (παρουσιάζεται στο παιχνίδι ως αναδρομή στο παρελθον). *Ο Κύριος Καβούρης είναι ανοιχτόχρωμος στην έκδοση για το PlayStation 2. *Ο Κύριος Καβούρης δεν μιλάει. Κάνει μόνο βογγητά και ήχους γέλιου. *Υπάρχουν ένα σφουγγάρι και ένας αστερίας που μοιάζουν με τους Μπομπ και Πάτρικ. Ο Μπομπ τους αποκαλεί "Μπόμπγκαρ" και "Πατάρ". Είναι πιθανό ότι αυτοί είναι οι πραγματικοί χαρακτήρες. *Σύμφωνα με τον Μπομπ, πριν το παιχνίδι, ο Πάτρικ έψαχνε προϊόντα αρτοποιίας, τουλάχιστον μια φορά. *Το παιχνίδι αναφέρθηκε στο περιοδικό "Bit" του 225ου τεύχους του περιοδικού RAMhttp://web.archive.org/web/20081103025752/http://www.4pi.gr:80/ram/ram225.htm. Χρονολογία *Αυτό το παιχνίδι λαμβάνει μέρος μετά τα γεγονότα του επεισοδίου "Ζητείται Βοηθός", επειδή ο Μπομπ ήξερε τον Κύριο Καβούρη και στο τραγούδι του Κυρίου Καβούρη στο επεισόδιο, δείνει τον Μπομπ στον Τραγανό Κάβουρα φτιαγμένο από χαρτονομίσματα, στην φόρμα του. *Αυτό το παιχνίδι λαμβάνει μέρος μετά τα γεγονότα του επεισοδίου "Τσάι στο Θόλο του Δέντρου", επειδή ξέρει την Σάντυ. *Αυτό το παιχνίδι λαμβάνει μέρος μετά τα γεγονότα του επεισοδίου "Τέξας", γιατί σε αυτό το επεισόδιο, ο Μπομπ και ο Πάτρικ βρίσκουν τι είναι το Τέξας, και σε αυτό το παιχνίδι, ο Μπομπ το αναφέρει. *Αυτό το παιχνίδι λαμβάνει μέρος μετά τα γεγονότα του επεισοδίου "Καλαμαρούπολη", καθώς ο Καλαμάρης την αναφέρει. *Αυτό το παιχνίδι λαμβάνει μέρος μετά τα γεγονότα του επεισοδίου "Ο Ψεύτικος Κύριος Καβούρης", επειδή ενώ ο Πλανγκτόν οδηγεί το τανκ, αναφέρει τον Ρομποτικός Κάβουρας. *Αυτό το παιχνίδι λαμβάνει μέρος μετά τα γεγονότα του επεισοδίου "Σκιουροαστεία", επειδή στον σχολιασμό του σταδίου Money Krabbing!, ο Μπομπ λέει ότι κορόιδεψε τους σκίουρους για το γεγονός ότι είναι χαζά. *Αυτό το παιχνίδι λαμβάνει μέρος πριν τα γεγονότα του επεισοδίου "Το Ροντέο", επειδή στον σχολιασμό του σταδίου Money Krabbing!, ο Μπομπ λέει ότι ποτέ δεν έχει υπάρξει σε έναν πλανήτη όπως το Τέξας. *Αυτό το παιχνίδι λαμβάνει μέρος μετά τα γεγονότα του επεισοδίου "Το Νησί του Καράτε", επειδή στον σχολιασμό του σταδίου Squidward Super Shooter, ο Μπομπ μιλάει για την Σάντυ να παλεύει εναντίον του Άρχοντα Ούντον. *Αυτό το παιχνίδι λαμβάνει μέρος μετά τα γεγονότα του επεισοδίου "Είμαι με τον Χαζό" , γιατί στην παραλλαγή των , "Picture Perfect," Patrick mentions that with the camera, he can take a picture of his parents so that he does not forget them again. *Αυτό το παιχνίδι λαμβάνει μέρος μετά τα γεγονότα του επεισοδίου "Σχολή Πλοήγησης", επειδή στον σχολιασμό του Bus Building Bonanza!, ο Μπομπ λέει ότι έχει δώσει τις εξετάσεις οδήγησεις 857 φορές. *Αυτό το παιχνίδι λαμβάνει μέρος μετά τα γεγονότα του επεισοδίου "Ο Άγνωστος Καλλιτέχνης", επειδή στον σχολιασμό του Squidward the Poser!, ο Μπομπ μιλάει για το πως ο Καλαμάρης τον δίδαξε, πως να γίνει ένας καλλιτέχνης. Αναφέρει γεγονότα από αυτό το επεισόδιο. *Αυτό το παιχνίδι λαμβάνει μέρος μετά τα γεγονότα των επεισοδίων "Ο Έξυπνος Γερανός" και "Το Τούνελ του Γαντιού", επειδή στον σχολιασμό του Amulet Adventure!, ο Μπομπ λέει πόσο καλά τα πειρατικά φαντάσματα είναι, αλλά σε αυτό το επεισόδιο, τα φοβάται. Παραπομπές en:SpongeBob's Atlantis SquarePantis de:SpongeBobs Atlantisches Abenteuer (Videospiel) fr:Bob l'éponge : Bulle en Atlantide